Seasons of Love
by ame haru
Summary: Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee? In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife? How about love... Remember the love... Seasons of love.
1. Prologue: Measure a Year

**Seasons of Love  
**_**B**_**y ame****_haru

* * *

**

Prologue: Measure a Year

* * *

**Summary:**Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee? In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife? How about love... Remember the love... Seasons of love. Story inspired by the song, Seasons of Love from the musical, Rent.

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer:** Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's, ame_haru and Peach-Pit's, imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, i__n sunsets, i__n midnights, in cups of coffee,  
__In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?  
__In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure a year in a life?_

_How about, love? How about, love? How about, love?  
__Measure in love... Seasons of love..._

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan,  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
__How do you measure a life of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned, Or in times that he cried,  
__In bridges he burned, Or the way that she died,  
__It's time now, to sing out  
__Though the story never ends,  
__Let's, celebrate, remember a year in a life, of friends,  
__Remember the love...(oh you gotta remember the love)  
__Remember the love… Remember the love…  
__Measure in love… Seasons of love..._

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In Diapers, report Cards, in spoke wheels, in speeding tickets (Seasons of love...)  
__In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births (Seasons of love...)  
_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure a year in the life (Seasons of love...)  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure the life between a woman or a man? (Seasons of love...)  
__Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How Do You Figure A Last Year On Earth? (Seasons of love...)_

_Remember the love... Remember the love... Remember the love...  
__Seasons of...  
__LOVE._


	2. Chapter 1: Terikagayaku

**Seasons of Love  
**_**B**_**y ame****_haru**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 01: Terikagayaku

* * *

"I'm going now!" I yelled as I ran out of the house closing the door behind me. I paused at my front step taking in a deep breath as I looked towards the sky. The warm spring breeze lessened the tension in my body. I breathed in that same crisp breeze before running off along the sideway with a little hop in my step.

Today was my first day of junior high school at Terikagayaku Junior and Senior High School. "Where all can shine Brightly" as it's motto.

"YAY! A New School!" a little fairy type person cheered, "Let's have many new adventures!"

"I wonder if there are any cute guys there…" another fairy said, looking mischievous as she spoke.

"Kedo…" a third fairy said, "I'll miss everyone from Seiyo…"

The thing is, these fairy people aren't exactly fairies. They are my Shugo Chara, or, in a sense, my guardian angels. Everyone has one in their souls, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen by many. Only ones who have, will have or did have a Shugo Chara will be able to see others of their kind.

"Daijobu!" I shouted as I flung my school bag over my shoulder, "You'll make new friends in no time!"

"Oh yeah! Rima and Kusukusu are attending our school, too!" My pink Shugo Chara, Ran, realized. Ran, who was the first to be born out of my Shugo Chara, is always honest, confident and active. She is always cheering me on when I'm struggling. She wears a pink cheerleading outfit with a white and pink visor on her head, her pink hair tied in a side ponytail. She has a red heart on her visor, on the side of her ponytail, matching the outside of her red plaid egg.

"I wish Kiseki, Daichi or Rhythm were coming here…" My blue Shugo chara, Miki, sighed. Miki, the second to hatch, is more sharp and level-headed than Ran, but she is also artistic. She also frequently designs my clothing, which always ends up coming into style within a few weeks of me wearing them. Miki wears blue artist-type clothing with a blue beret holding in all her blue hair, only letting out her bangs. Attached to the hat is a dark blue spade symbol. She also always carries around her blue shoulder bag, which contains all her art supplies just in case she gets inspired.

"But like Amu-chan said, we'll definitely make new friends." My green Shugo chara, Suu, said. Suu, the third born, is very caring and sensitive. Suu is very good at household chores and often helps me out in situations that require these skills. Though she is good at cleaning and cooking, she is prone to make tons of silly mistakes. Suu wears a green maid outfit and a cream coloured apron with green lace up shoes. He hair is tied under a cream bandana, with a few wisps of golden hair falling in the front of her face. Like Ran and Miki, Suu's green clover was also attached to her hat.

"Yeah, Miki!" Ran yelled, "Cheer up!" Despite Ran's efforts though, Miki still continued to pout.

Before I knew it, I was already at my new school, Terikagayaku Junior and Senior High School, where all can shine brightly. I sucked in as much air as I could before I started to walk up the stairs.

Unlike Seiyo Elementary, this school didn't look like a palace. It reminded me of an ordinary high school, but twice the size, to accommodate the two high school levels. It had red brick walls and the path leading towards the school was as white as snow, traced out but bright green grass, covered in sakura petals due to the sakura tress along the stairway.

"HINAMORI AMU-SAMA!" a group of girls squealed. I didn't as much as glance at them since this same situation happens at every school that I attend.

I was wearing the same black dress as the girl's school uniform, yet, as I walked through the court yard as many students looked at me in awe, which was frustrating me. The dress's skirt's length goes above my knee, the sleeves over my wrists, and the material was puffing up at my shoulder. Black lace ran along the edges of the openings, except around the neck, lines of ultramarine tracing the edges of the black fabric. My collar was pointed with miniature crosses on the tips and a gray-ish blue corset around my waist. I wearing black socks that reach up to my mid-thigh, and boots tightly snug on my legs, laces tied up and a rounded tip with a bit of a heel.

Part of my pink hair was tied up in a side ponytail, clipped with a blue cross, matching the trim on the dress. I was still carrying my brown briefcase-like school bag over my right shoulder, holding my head up high as the students whispered around me. I knew I was coming out as clam and mature, or "Cool n Spicy", but inside I was truly trying not to trip in front of everybody.

"It's okay Amu-chan!" Ran said. "You'll make new friends!"

"Yeah, you still have Rima!" Miki added.

"You'll see the prince soon, too!" Suu said, "He just went to the same school as Kukai and Nagihiko, and you saw Kukai a lot last year."

"I guess you girls are right…" I said, still concentration on my balance.

"Plus Tadase-kun wouldn't look right in the boys' uniform." Miki said. I pictured Tadase-kun in Terikagayaku's school uniform and I silently laughed at the image, agreeing with Miki almost instantly.

* * *

"So cool, Hinamori-sama!"

"I never knew we would be going to the same school! This is so awesome!"

"Looks like Amu-chan is as popular as ever…" Ran said.

"And she still can't talk to any of them." Miki stated.

"Be quiet…" I whispered as I sat down in a random desk. I crossed my right leg over my left leg, putting my right elbow on the desk top and cupping my chin in my hand, as I waited patiently for the class to start.

_Rima… Where are you… _I thought as I stared at my gossiping classmates.

"I heard she went out with the King's Chair at Seiyo Academy!"

"Ehh! No way! I heard she had an older celebrity boyfriend!"

"Ehhh, I wish I had a boyfriend like that…"

_WHAT BOYFRIEND! _I wanted to yell at them, but sighed calmly instead.

"I hope Rima-chan is here…" Suu said as she floated towards the door. Students who were entering the classroom almost hit the poor creature since regular people can't see Shugo chara's until their own eggs has hatched. Ran and Miki laughed awkwardly at Suu, who floated back to my desk; all I could do was smile sympathetically at her.

I heard a familiar small laugh entering the room. I averted my gaze to the front of the room. I spotted tiny girl with long, wavy, golden hair that went to her knees, entered the room. She had big brown eyes and a small body, just like a teddy bear.

"Rima-chan, Kusu Kusu, Ohayo gozaimasu!" Suu said as she bowed her head.

"Ohayo!" Kusu kusu greeted happily as she waved her arms in the air. Kusukusu was Rima's Shugo Chara. She wears a red jumpsuit with large white polka dots and a matching hat with a green pompom on the end. She also has long, straight orange hair.

"Ohayo, Amu." Rima said. Rima wore that same outfit as me, but she wore black stockings with black shoes with straps that buckle over her foot with the front of the shoe rounded, like her shoes that she wore at Seiyo Elementary.

"Rima, Ohayo!" I replied as Rima sat in the desk beside her, placing her backpack on the side of her desk.

"I overslept…" Rima stated as she yawned. "I have to get up earlier than before."

"Oh, that's why you weren't here." I said. "You just missed the entrance ceremony anyways."

"I think we're the only people from our old school in this class." Rima said in a monotone voice, her usual way of talking, outside of a character change. I looked around and realized Rima was right. None of the chatting faces around us looked familiar.

"Well, most of the students from Seiyo lived closer to Kukai's school." I stated, silently hoping that was why I didn't recognize anyone. I noticed Rima taking out a new notebook and pen. I silently giggled as I remembered that all of Rima's notebooks had a motion gag on every page.

"Weirdo…" Rima said. I suddenly had became all stiff and rigid, but came back to normal and started laughing awkwardly. The teacher walked into the class and began the class.

She started class with the standard, welcome to Terikagayaku School speech and had us introduce each other one at a time, first saying our name and then an interesting fact about ourselves.

"Mashiro Rima." Rima said when it was her turn, "I hope to have a good year with everyone."

"Hinamori Amu." I said in my Cool N Spicy chara, "Nice to meet you."

Even though I could sense that our sensei was secretly fuming that me and Rima couldn't follow instructions properly, the rest of the class was swooning over our mature attitudes. I almost thought that the class would break into another debate about who was better, like our class did when Rima first transferred last year to Seiyo Academy.

"So minna-san." our sensei said after all the introductions were finished, "It's nice to meet you and I hope to have a good year with everyone." And she had said it the same way Rima did, making me think she was still mad. Still, I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the class, since she did a perfect impersonation of her. I had a feeling that it was going to be a good year.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" I yelled as I opened up my lunch box. There was no need for me to remain in my Cool N Spicy chara during lunch, since Rima and I decided to eat lunch outside on the roof. The weather had cooled down a bit, but it was alright with me, since I didn't want to start sweating, especially on the first day of school.

"That's our Suu!" Ran cheered as Suu spread out a small handkerchief and used it as a picnic basket. She then laid out at least eight different miniature bento boxes with a lot more left in her picnic basket.

"Please eat as much as you like." Suu said as she said in between Ran and Kusukusu. Ran and Kusukusu didn't need another reason and began to dig in to the food. I laughed at the situation as Miki tried grabbing a bento without getting killed in the process.

"I think something bad will happen." Rima suddenly said, my laughter instantly died.

"W-What are y-you s-saying R-R-Rima…?" I stuttered. I felt something tap my shoulder and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I dropped my bento, which, luckily, didn't spill, and crawled over to behind Rima.

"Gomen nasai, Hinamori-san!" the person said, "I never meant to scare you…"

I peered out from behind Rima and noticed two girls standing in my original spot, or I think was two girls. One girl had long red hair with a few waves down her back. The other had long green hair, straight as a pin and reached all the way down to her knees. The only difference was that the red-haired girl was wearing the girls' uniform and the green-haired girl was wearing the boy's uniform.

"Ahh… It's okay…" I said as I stood straight behind Rima, brushing off some dirt off my skirt.

"Oh! Let us introduce ourselves!" the red-haired girl said, "I'm Hanaakari Akane, third year middle school."

"Kigatsuyoi Lina. Second year middle school." the green-haired girl said.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." the both of them said in unison as they bowed forwards. I blushed in embarrassment. Even my senpai were thinking highly of me before I could even prove myself.

"Yoroshiku." Rima said, bowing herself. I mentally slapped myself as I bowed down myself, muttering the same phrase as well.

"We heard that you two were part of the Guardians back at your old school." Akane said.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the junior student council here." Line finished off.

"I already joined a club." Rima said, shocking me. My telepathically message that I shouted at her (_SINCE WHEN?) _didn't seem to affect her at all.

"How about you, Hinamori?" Lina asked. I froze in place, my mouth opening and closing at random.

"Great!" Akane shouted, "Just drop by the student council room tomorrow at lunch! We hope to see you there!"

And without a goodbye, both girls seemed to disappear as quickly as they appeared. I was still staring at the spot at where they stood while Rima continued eating her lunch.

"It's just like you too be sucked into something troublesome too." Rima commented.

"B-Be quiet!" I shouted at her as I sat back down beside her and gulped down the rest of my lunch.

"That wasn't even the bad thing I was talking about either." Rima stated, making me choke on my rice.

"Then what is it?" I shouted, my mouth still full with food. Rima didn't answer as she rose chucking her disposable carton in the garbage as started walking back into the school.

"Oi! Rima!" I yelled as I scrambled to my feet, eating as I chased her. Before I even reached the door, I bumped into somebody who seemed to appear out of thin air. I backed away from the person as I rubbed my head.

"Gomen ne… I didn't see you there…" I said as I tried to make my head from hurting.

"Amu?" the person said. I instantly felt my heartbeat raise ten-fold and my cheeks warming up. I looked up and saw a rice covered man holding my up by my elbows.

"I-I-IKUTO!" I shouted.

* * *

_**A/N: You like the story so far? I told you it'd be way better.  
But tell me if you like this version better or the **_**Forever && Always**_** version better.**_

**_Comment && Subscribe!  
Onegaishimasu!~ _**


End file.
